No Answer
by LunarYamiDemon
Summary: Dark Magician Girl goes to find Dark Magician, but found the wrong one. When the real one comes and acts differently in front of her, how will she react? How will the real Dark Magician respond? Oneshot


My fifth fanfic!!! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

* * *

Dark Magician Girl yawned in the realm where she and other monsters are waiting for their master to summon them. 'It's so boring here…And I can't find Dark Magician anywhere…Oh, where could he be?' she thought as she floated in midair. The realm, you could say, was bottomless and topless, no ground yet no ceiling either. 

"Dark Magician Girl?"

She turned to the owner of the voice to find Celtic Guardian coming toward her.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Dark Magician Girl shook her head.

"Not really…It's just…it's so boring here…Yugi-sama hasn't called us for a while and I can't find Dark Magician anywhere…" Dark Magician Girl said as she turned to face him.

"If you're looking for Dark Magician, he went that way" Celtic Guardian pointed behind him.

"He passed by me, but I don't know where he was going."

Dark Magician Girl smiled.

"Thanks, Celtie!" she went off to find Dark Magician.

Celtic Guardian sighed.

* * *

It felt like hours since Dark Magician Girl left to find Dark Magician. She sighed. 'I'll never find Dark Magician now…' she thought. 

"Ah, I've been looking for you…Dark Magician Girl"

Dark Magician Girl perked up.

"Dark Magician! It's you!" she exclaimed as she turned around to see Dark Magician's face inches away from hers. She blushed and backed away a bit. He seemed…different. The armor was the same, the long hair, the staff, the black eyes…Wait, black eyes? Dark Magician Girl gasped as she knew who was in front of her, the male magician slightly smirking.

"It's YOU! What do you want?!" she glared at him.

The red Dark Magician chuckled.

"You know, you look cute when you try to glare" he said.

Dark Magician Girl blushed. 'What's he getting at?' she thought as he stride closer to her.

"You look even cuter when you're blushing" he said as he caressed Dark Magician Girl's cheek. She blushed and tried to hit the red Dark Magician's hand away but he caught it with his other hand. She struggled.

"Let me go! Shouldn't you be bothering other monsters from Arcana's deck?" she asked.

"As I've said, I was looking for you" he said as his face got closer to Dark Magician Girl's. She shut her eyes closed. The red Dark Magician's lips were centimeters away from Dark Magician Girl's. A blast, out of nowhere, came straight at the red Dark Magician. He dodged and looked up. The real Dark Magician slowly came down, glaring at the red magician.

"Don't you dare touch her" he said dangerously. The red magician smirked.

"Well, look who came by to visit" he said. Dark Magician narrowed his eyes.

"Get out of here…If I see you anywhere near her, there'll be hell" he said icily. The red Dark Magician smirked but nonetheless left. Dark Magician relaxed a bit and looked at Dark Magician Girl.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked, concerned. Dark Magician Girl shook her head. She never knew, or even seen, Dark Magician act like this. It was like…he was a completely different person.

Dark Magician was silent for a while then turned after a few minutes. He began to go away from Dark Magician Girl. He knew she was afraid inside. He never acted like this in front of her. He didn't want her to see, know, and most of all, be afraid of him, the Dark Magician. Not only after a few steps had he felt like he was being pulled back. He was caught off guard as he felt the arms of the girl magician tighten around his slim waist. He felt her bury her head into his back even with the armor. His eyes softened. He heard her sob. He made the top of his armor disappear, as well as his head piece. He turned around and held his apprentice close to him. That's when she broke. She cried in his hold. He felt her tears soak through his clothe.

"Why? Why didn't you tell you acted like this as well?" she whispered.

Dark Magician closed his eyes and sighed.

"If I did…would you still be so light-hearted around me?" he asked.

Dark Magician Girl looked up and stared into the hard blue eyes of her teacher, tears streaming down her wet cheek. Dark Magician got down so he was eye level to her. He gently wiped her tears away.

"There's no reason to cry" he said, as his eyes softened, his voice soft and full of gentleness and care.

Dark Magician Girl hiccupped a bit and wiped her tears away. Dark Magician chuckled a bit.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

Dark Magician Girl nodded her head.

"Good" he hugged her. "Good."

Dark Magician Girl blushed. "D-Dark Magician?"

"Shhhh…" he said and gently locked his mouth with hers. Dark Magician Girl's emerald eyes widened then closed them as she kissed back. To her, it was heaven and nothing else mattered. Dark Magician parted after a few minutes and stared into her eyes. Dark Magician Girl was blushing. She pouted.

"That's not fair, DM!"

Dark Magician chuckled.

"At least you're feeling better and back to your old self" he said. Dark Magician Girl was still pouting.

"That still wasn't fair" she muttered. Dark Magician got closer to her face.

"Then would you like another one?"

No words were needed to be spoken to answer.


End file.
